


A little heavy on the jam

by MagicQuill42



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, chubby logan, weight mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: Getting a deal with Crofter's jam was the best thing that ever happened to Logan! Dating Logan was the best thing that ever happened to Roman.And if he needs to be reminded of how gorgeous he is, Roman was more than happy to do so.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	A little heavy on the jam

The news had taken the mindscape by storm. A deal with Crofters was a big, well, deal, and as soon as he was actually able Roman made sure the kitchen cabinet had an endless supply of Logan’s Berry. A feat he replicated for the Dark Sides’ kitchen after some pushing from Patton.

In hindsight, it may have been a mistake to give them a bottomless supply of Logan’s only true weakness. Before long Roman noted they were going through a jar and a half a day!

It wasn’t hard to guess where it was all going either. One only needed to look at Logan’s slowly expanding waistline to figure it out. And if they didn’t Deceit was only too happy to point it out behind Logan’s back. Roman was getting closer to snapping the snake’s neck for it.

Roman loved Logan exactly the way he was, chub and all. As long as his boyfriend was happy, so was he.

Which is why it broke his heart to see him crying.

He’d walked into Logan’s room to refill his cuddle-meter, only for the sound of choked sobs to cut off his thoughts. In an instant he located and was at the side of the large lump in the middle of the bed. He gently rubbed circles in where he thought his back was and whispered soothingly.

When Logan finally calmed down to small hiccups Roman peeled the blankets from his face and offered him a concerned smile.

“There you are mi amor.” He said gently. “Do you want to tell me what’s going on? Or do you want me to just hold you for a bit?”

Logan sniffled. “Roman… why are you with me?”

Roman’s eyebrow lifted. “Because you’re my boyfriend and you’re crying?”

Logan huffed. “No you idiot, I meant… why… why am I your boyfriend? Surely you would be better off with Patton or Virgil or someone else. Someone more… aesthetically appealing.”

Roman blinked. “Is that what this is about?”

Logan shrank farther into the blankets. Roman sighed heavily and shifted until he was spooning the entire beautiful blubbering bundle of boyfriend.

“Logan. mi amor, mi vida, mi lógica, mi cariño, mi idiota, mi cerebro, querida, mi Logan.” He murmured softly. “I am with you because I love you. I love debating with you and I love arguing about things that don’t matter and sometimes things that do. Whenever we argue you get this fire in your eyes, as if you knew just how the stars got put in the sky and I can’t help but thinking that I would love to watch you put them there.

“I love the way light glints off your hair, bringing out the silkiest color of smooth chocolate brown I’ve ever seen. I love the freckles on your skin and I can’t tell you how many times I’ve dreamed of kissing every last one of them.”

He smirked, pressing a kiss in the general area of Logan’s head.

“Most of all, though, I love your soft edges. I love the cushion I feel whenever I pull you in for a kiss and the small squish I feel when I drape myself over you to demand affection. I love every single curve on your body and there is not one aspect of it- of you- I would change.”

Logan’s sniffles increased and his eyes peeked out from under the covers to stare up at Roman.

“Not one?” He asked, sounding almost scared of the answer.

Roman pulled him closer and kissed the blankets over his nose.

“Not one.”

Roman smiled at him warmly.

“Besides,” he said. “The fact that we’re dating alone should be proof enough. I do not date but the handsomest of princes, and we’ve been together for months now, so you must be cream of the crop.”

Logan’s eyes widened before he shoved Roman’s chest, knocking him clean off the bed.

“You’re hopeless.”

Roman laughed. “A hopeless romantic!”

“A moron.” Logan retorted.

“Moronically in love.”

“Absolutely crazy!”

“Well you know…” Roman smirked, crawling back onto the bed. “People always do crazy things, when they’re in love.”

“…Do not quote Disney at me, I am trying to diss you!”

Roman laughed harder. “And we all know how hopelessly lost I would be without that.”

“You’re already hopelessly lost.” Logan griped.

He untangled himself from the blankets just enough to settle more comfortably in Roman’s arms. He nuzzled into his neck and sighed happily.

Roman gently carded his fingers through Logan’s hair and held him tightly.

“I love you, you beautiful man, you.”

“…I love you too.” Logan whispered. “You darling idiot.”


End file.
